1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a milling method for pulverizing agricultural products, minerals, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the pulverization of agricultural products, in particular, cereals, has been performed by using a pulverizer called a mill, such as a ball mill, a vibrating mill, or a hammer mill.
The conventional milling method using such a mill requires the consumption of a large amount of energy and time for pulverization. Accordingly, the method is rather poor in terms of pulverization efficiency. Furthermore, the conventional method is limited in terms of processing capacity.
Moreover, the grain size distribution in the pulverized object is substantially determined by the mill used and is very difficult to change.
Further, the principal members of a mill, e.g., the balls, are extremely liable to wear. In addition, there is a problem that foreign matter generated as a result of wear may enter the pulverizer.